


Blades Like Picotee Morning Glories

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Consent is Sexy, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, M/M, So is practice and research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Lev may be a complete child, but that all fades away when it comes to this.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Blades Like Picotee Morning Glories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Knife kink  
> This took way too much research. :)

He really was a sub, wasn’t he? Yaku liked to consider himself a power bottom, but this, taking pleasure in his boyfriend putting a knife to his skin? That was characteristic of a sub, wasn’t it? Like, a grade A sub? It seemed like that to him. He loved it though, always had, because Lev would go from a bumbling undignified child to an adept silver god and it had Yaku absolutely smitten every time. His wrists were bound, which was no big thing. Yaku found it convenient, actually, as in that respect he couldn’t bat the knife away. Not that he would, but he had a habit of raising his hand to wherever the knife pierced his skin. He was sitting, looking at Lev from an angle. His heart was thudding but one would never suspect from the little purse of his lips, his narrowed eyes. Lev always cared for function before aesthetic, so his knife wasn’t a superbly charming device, just a sharp, three inch blade with a clean black handle, the bright room light glinting off of stainless steel. Goodness, his dear Lev, who had his head tilted the slightest bit, eyes deep and oh so curious despite they had done this a many times over. Each session was new, sensual and all consuming, leaving them both breathless and dazed. Yaku shifted, impatient, the towel blanketing the bed creasing under him. Lev moved, knelt behind him, one hand coming down on his shoulder. Yaku parted his lips. Even just Lev’s fingers curling around his shoulder got him excited. God, he really was in love. Gross. 

“You ready?” Lev asked, “I mean, you still wanna do this?”

“Hell yes,” Yaku nodded. He had showered for the second time that day for this. The importance of being as clean as possible was stressed to him and Lev so many times during their workshops. Yaku hated getting clean just to have blood spill over his skin, but the overall experience was worth it no matter the end result. Lev never minded, either, because Yaku would just sparkle after a bath, skin soft and smelling of sweet sweet flora. Yaku gasped, flinched under Lev’s touch as a thin spike of pain slid in lines along his shoulder blades. No blood, they never started with that, but Yaku couldn’t tell if Lev was leaving marks or if he was just scraping the dull back of the blade against his skin. He did it again, coaxing another shiver from Yaku. It was almost an out of body experience, seeing Yaku’s loins, where Lev had indeed only scraped the dull back of the blade against his skin, shudder with the rest of him. Then, strengthening his hold on Yaku’s shoulder to keep him still, Lev positioned the knife at his shoulder blades, and gently, very gently mind you, dragged the tip over smooth pale flesh, making slow, soft, curves, leaving faint red marks in his wake. Yaku shivered with every stroke of the blade, taking in sharp inhales, quiet “oh”s and “mm”s escaping his lips. It wasn’t pain, per say, or it was but he didn’t describe it as harmful because it was Lev. It was Lev, and trust, and filled with exhilaration. His skin was just barely being cut, and yet the feeling was electric, a buzz that sizzled up his spine and made his whole body tremble. Then, Lev’s lips were on his skin, tracing the new swirling marks he made, leaving kisses, and Yaku was arching into it. 

“Are you okay?” Lev asked, breaths floating over Yaku’s back, sparking goosebumps. 

“Yes,” Yaku said hazily, already seduced, bewitched, and besotted.

“You wanna continue?” Lev murmured, hands running up and down his sides. 

“Yes..” Yaku hummed. Lev moved around to face him. He kissed him. Yaku, helpless, just melted, wished he could wrap his arms around Lev and pull him close, but that’s precisely why his hands were tied up. Had he done something like that the knife could’ve slipped from Lev’s grip and seriously hurt one or both of them, so he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could, swiping his tongue over Lev’s bottom lip, making him sigh pleasurably. 

“You just **have** to be in charge don’tcha?” Lev pulled back and smirked at him, “Even if just a little.” 

“Fraid so, Haiba,” Yaku replied, which he often called him as a degrading nickname rather than anything remotely respectful. Lev huffed, jutted his lip out in a pout, then was sliding the tip of the blade over Yaku’s chest, watching that pretty clear skin deepen with a faint rosy scar.

“Lev,” Yaku drew in a shaky breath, thoughts going flat for a moment. Lev never liked to do a whole lot with the chest. It was a safe spot for cutting but Lev always thought it best to exercise caution, so he only ever drew blood at the thighs. 

“You’re adorable Yaku,” Lev strung a hand in sandy blonde hair, “You good? Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh.. y-yeah,” Yaku stammered, bleary, heart hammering as Lev pushed his palm to his chest, encouraging him to lie down flat on his back. 

“Can you bend this knee for me?” Lev asked, patting Yaku’s left leg. Yaku complied, bending his left knee. 

“Thanks,” Lev laid a kiss to his thigh. He placed his hand firm on Yaku’s right hip to keep him steady. Yaku’s right leg immediately began to quiver as Lev angled the knife. Then, the blade dug in, just enough to part skin, and part it did. Creamy vanilla skin split by the red liquid spilling down Yaku’s inner thigh. Lev pulled the knife along, creating paths of blood beads. Yaku was squirming too, and noises that he’d definitely regret later floated into the air. Pleasure and pain was such an odd thing. Only Lev could do this too him. NO one else. Only Lev, for whom he had abundant trust and affection. Lev, delighting in his whimpers, his wriggles, his painted skin.

“God, you’re beautiful Yaku,” Lev breathed, moving onto Yaku’s other thigh, making scarlet paths over that one as well. Yaku seized at the sharp pains, yelped, moaned even, his vision washing over with white, his head spinning. Yaku was small, but Lev certainly didn’t mind working with a tinier canvas, and the fact, the fact that Yaku trusted someone as clumsy as him, well that was enough to fill him with pleasure, too. This experience was more sensual than sexual, more emotional than aesthetic, intimate in every color, and it felt so good, euphoric. Yaku was seeing opalescent stars by the time Lev withdrew the knife. 

“You okay valentine? How are you feeling?” Lev discarded his knife to the nightstand, then he was leaning over Yaku and kissing him. 

“Untie me, Silver Penny,” Yaku demanded. 

“Sure thing,” Lev reached under him to unravel the ribbon around his wrists, then yipped as he was yanked into Yaku’s aggressive kiss directly thereafter.

“Ahhh Yaku,” Lev groaned, Yaku’s hands caressing all up and down his body. 

“Lev,” Yaku cooed, pressing a kiss to Lev’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. 

“Okay, time for aftercare,” Lev chimed, back in dumb cheerful mode. He was still diligent though, grabbing the first aid from its spot by the bed. He passed Yaku a puppy plushy he had gotten solely to prevent relapse, then went to work straight away, wiping at Yaku’s wounds with clean gauze, disinfecting said wounds, then wrapping them in the medicine kit’s bandaids. 

“You need a pain killer?” Lev asked. 

“No,” Yaku shook his head, cradling this little dog plushy, “It doesn’t hurt that bad really.” At least, it didn’t hurt to him. Sure it hurt, but, it didn’t _hurt._

“You want juice or chocolate today?” 

“Juice.” 

“You wanna go get mushipan too?” 

“Yes please.” 

With that, Lev scooped Yaku into a blanket and carried him to their car. He’d clean his knife once Yaku was fed and sleepy, then he’d climb into bed with him and the pair would talk about how they felt during their scene, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care now <3


End file.
